Samurai
SuperFriends Team Member ]] Samurai is a Japanese superhero, and member of the Justice League, who has the ability to command the winds. __TOC__ Origin His real name is '' Toshio Eto, and he was a history professor prior to becoming a superhero. One day, Eto was struck by a beam of light sent by the New Gods of New Genesis, who were trying to create more superheroes to defend the world from Darkseid.This is a conjectural origin based on the "Super Powers" version of the character. Toshio used these powers in the service of mankind and later became a member of the SuperFriends. At first, his career was spent fighting against Lex Luthor’s Legion of Doom, but later his colleagues and he committed themselves to combating Darkseid. Powers The Samurai usually relied upon a spoken mantra in order to activate his powers. * ''Kaze no yo ni Hayaku! (Swift as the Wind): All or the lower half of Samurai's body becomes a tornado. This also allows him to manipulate wind currents. * Tomei Ningen! (Invisible Man): Samurai becomes invisible * Igo Moen! (Great Flame Go): Samurai bursts into flames (this is only used twice in the show's run) * Higa Moay! (the first half translates to un-real): Samurai casts illusions (only used in one episode of The All-New Super Friends Hour and in the short, Video Victims ) Episode Appearances * Volcano - first appearance * Attack of the Killer Bees * Wanted: The Superfriends * Invasion of the Fearians * The World's Deadliest Game * The Time Trap * Trial of the Superfriends * Monolith of Evil * The Giants of Doom * Secret Origins of the Superfriends * Revenge on Gorilla City * Swamp of the Living Dead * Conquerors of the Future * The Final Challenge * Fairy Tale of Doom * Doomsday * Superfriends: Rest in Peace * Doomsday Notes *The character of Samurai is exclusive to the Earth-1A and Earth-1B. To date, no version of Samurai has ever appeared in the mainstream DC Universe. However, Samurai does appear in The DC One Million 80 Page Giant, where he is seen to be one of many people from an alternate reality to be shown. * Samurai spoke in a slow, stereotypical fashion of Asian Americans. *He would often slip into his native Japanese at seemingly random intervals, like thanking his teammates with "arigato" when they rescued him or referring to another character as "-san". *He mostly appeared in the Challenge of the SuperFriends series as a fully active member of the team, he later made sporadic appearances in the later The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. Other Versions Wind Dragon is a fictional character featured in the animated series Justice League Unlimited and is a member of the Ultimen.For more on Wind Dragon member of the Ultimen go to the DCAU External Links *Samurai at Seanbaby's Super Friends Page *Samurai at wikipedia.org *Live Action Video Trailer: Samurai: Wind of Justice (Superfriends) Reference Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC characters